


Strange Glows in the Glimwood

by TyBorb



Category: Pokemon - Fandom, Pokemon Sword and Shield
Genre: Creepy, Other, Spooky, Terror, i dunno what else to tag this as, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyBorb/pseuds/TyBorb
Summary: Something strange appeared in the Glimwood Tangle...(Reposting from Tumblr)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Strange Glows in the Glimwood

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeyyyy, sorry it’s not great, I lost motivation halfway but I pushed through. :’D I didn’t mean to make this a story, but since it’s Spooktober and the Crown Tundra DLC was released, I thought I’d make a spooky story of Xurkitree and Blacephalon finding themselves in the Glimwood Tangle.
> 
> This was inspired by the screenshots I took of my Xurkitree and Blacephalon in the Tangle.

You wander through the Glimwood Tangle, enjoying a peaceful stroll through the magical woods and admiring the Pokemon inhabiting it. The glowing mushrooms illuminate the path where the sun could not reach, the mint green ones shine brightly when you touch them, nearly blinding you.   
When your eyes readjust as soon as the mushroom dims, you see colorful lights bouncing in the distance. You think to yourself, ‘Must be a lot of Morelull bunched together’, but you then see that lights are pink and blue, not the typical pastel and mint green of the small fairy fungus Pokemon. Your only other guess is a Hatterene is responsible for the colors, but they don’t glow. Suddenly, the woods fall still. The Impidimps go into hiding, the distant hums of the Hattrem had ceased and the sinister laughter of the Ghost-type Pokemon soon turned into confused wails. 

Then, out of nowhere, you hear heavy footsteps from behind you. You turn and see a bright white glow not far from where you are, at least 17 feet (5 m) in the air, and several smaller lights below the largest one. The star-shaped light bobbed and the smaller lights swayed as if they were attached to a tall, unseen figure. The form then manifested when it walked in front of a cluster of glowing mushrooms and appeared as a lanky shape with long arms that looked strikingly similar to tentacles, and what appeared to be its legs moved so unnaturally, it looked as if it could fall if it stepped wrong. 

You gasp and hid behind a tree, then the heavy footsteps stopped. An electrical hum filled the silent air. The faint clinking of metal followed after the humming silenced, and the heavy footsteps started again. The thing must’ve not seen you and it was leaving. You peer around from your hiding place to see the bright glow of it’s... head? Whatever it is, it grew smaller as it walked further away from where you are. Breathing a sigh of relief, you press your back against the tree and slid against it, sitting on its roots and taking a moment to relax, but the momentary peace would be broken when the foliage rustled and the pink and blue lights appeared again.

_‘Oh no’_ , you thought to yourself as yet another strange figure stepped out of the foliage.   
Its body was thin, too thin to be natural, and a white orb was on the middle of its torso. Its hips were triangular and cone-shaped, and attached were white legs with mismatched pink and blue orbs on them. Its shoulders were rounded and its arms were so thin, they would probably snap like a twig. At the neck, a wide, white frill waved with each faint movement, and above is a circular head, where the pink and blue lights are. The head was not attached to the body and floated.

The creature tilted its head, then moved closer. You gasp loudly and shuffle away, but the creature kept approaching you. With your back now against a bush, you were cornered as it leaned forward and got uncomfortably close to you. You want to scream, but you are unable for some reason. Instead, you move to the side, and the creature’s floating head follows. You’re afraid to look away, you aren’t sure what it will do if you take your eyes off of it. You muster the courage to look for an escape and found your exit to the left, leading to the well-lit path you were on. You look back to the creature and found it much closer than previously. Finally, the scream that couldn’t escape before escapes from your throat and you scramble to the path, running to get away from the creature. 

You now see silhouettes in the trees, the glowing fungi making you think those two strange creatures are following you. You want out of these woods, you don’t want to be here. The lack of sounds from the native Pokemon left the silent woods with the sounds of leaves crunching underneath your feet and something moving the foliage on both sides. Just keep running, don’t look, don’t stop. Keep running until you make it to Stow-on-Side or Ballonlea, whichever is closest.   
Ahead, you see bright orange soil and the air got dryer and warmer. Civilization! At last! You break out of the woods and stumble to a halt, collapsing onto the dry, dusty clay, heaving air in and out of your lungs as the townsfolk gather around you. 

Once you’ve recovered, you told the townsfolk of the two strange, glowing creatures, saying that didn’t look as if they were of this world. They brushed it off as fae magic playing tricks on you, but you know what you saw. You felt the ground shake from the tall creature walking, and the ghastly, alien presence of the colorful one when it was close to you. Not even the Grimmsnarl can make the ground shake, and none of the Ghost-types felt so unnatural. You describe the appearances of the creatures, and the townsfolk then grew confused. There was nothing like the two described.   
The Ballonlea gym leader was called, being told of the two strange creatures and to be cautious when going into the Glimwood Tangle. The gym leader responded, “I had just gotten back from my walk through the woods and never saw anything like what you said. I did notice how the woods suddenly got quiet, even my Hatterene got anxious and would not let me go further. We’ll keep an eye out for anything of the sorts.”

Weeks later, a body was found in the Glimwood. Autopsy reports state that the person had died of shock, and large imprints on their arms suggest they were being held by something massive and was held tight. The imprints were rigged, and too large to be from a Hatterene or Grimmsnarl. The person’s face was burnt as well, not to a crisp, but it was red like they had gotten close to something hot. Unfortunately, the crooks were never found, and the silent Glimwood sang once again as if nothing happened.


End file.
